


motivation

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dancer Minho, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Lapdance, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not really enemies but, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tutoring, baseball player changbin, changbin is kind of a dick at the beginning, minho is at the top of their class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Minho irks Changbin and he isn't entirely sure why. Regardless, he would rather die than have to sit through tutoring with him, but here he is: sitting in the library while Lee Minho attempts to explain biological processes to him.





	motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this was not supposed to be this long and it's pretty shitty, but whatever! please leave comments because I crave validation.

This is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. Changbin doesn’t need help, especially not in biology, but his advisor is on his ass about his grade in biology not being high enough for him to stay on the baseball team. Now, he’s forced to meet with the most obnoxiously smart person in the world once a week in the library for tutoring. The semester has barely started and he is already ready for it to end.

Lee Minho has always been in his peripheral because Changbin wants nothing to do with him. He's at the top of their class and annoyingly perfect on paper, so Changbin would rather he stay that way, but Minho is being forced into his consciousness.

He has been going on about metabolic processes for ten minutes now, but Changbin isn’t even looking his direction. He refuses to give him any sort of attention; he gets enough of that from half the people on campus who kiss his ass.

“Changbin,” Minho sighs, putting down the pencil he was using to point at an illustration of cellular respiration and staring at him over the top of his stupidly thick oversized glasses. I'm only trying to help you.”

It’s annoying, he thinks, how hard he works to keep up the model student image. There is no way someone can be that nice, that intelligent, and that pretty; having all three characteristics was too good to be true. People are assholes. Changbin knows better than to believe it.

“I don't need help from you.” Changbin emphasizes the last word. “You're a shitty teacher, by the way.”

Okay, maybe he was being a bit of an asshole. Minho isn’t actually a bad teacher, he’s not bad at all, really, but Changbin doesn’t like him, so he doesn’t feel that bad slandering his name.

“There’s no way you could know that if you didn’t listen, so you have been paying at least a little attention.” He has a victorious smile on his face and it makes Changbin's blood boil. “How about this: if you actually start putting in effort and actually talk to me, I'll give you a reward that I'm sure you'll like. Sound good?”

Changbin almost scoffs because Minho doesn’t know the first thing about him, but he agrees nonetheless. It's mostly out of spite, to knock him down a peg for once before he can think he's won.

“Okay,” Minho drags his chair around the table so they're sitting shoulder to shoulder. He points to a venn diagram in the textbook labeled Anaerobic vs Aerobic Processes. “Based on this diagram, what kind of process is fermentation?”

“Anaerobic, obviously. I’m not as stupid as you assume.” Simple. He smirks when the older looks a bit surprised.

Contrary to what Minho probably thinks, Changbin is not an idiot. Despite the whole dumb jock stereotype, he knows the content. The only reason he's failing is because his teacher decided it was a wonderful idea to assign ungodly amounts of homework he doesn't have time to do. That and the fact that he would rather do literally anything else than do biology worksheets.

Suddenly, something in Minho’s eyes changes and his lips stretch into a smirk.

“You're such a good boy, Binnie,” he breathes against his ear. “So good for me.”

Changbin tenses up and his entire body flushes. There is no way this is happening. There is no way Lee Minho, innocent fucking model student with a perfect record, is praising him and making him hard in the middle of the fucking library of all places.

“What?” Changbin stutters embarrassingly, feeling his cock twitch. He should be pushing Minho away. He should be telling him not to fucking call him _Binnie_ because they're not friends. He should be telling Minho that he wouldn’t do a damn thing for him, let alone be good for him. He _should_ be doing a lot of things, but he shivers instead.

“You know, you're really easy to read. You thrive off of attention. It's so obvious, especially when you play baseball. Everyone is constantly telling you how good you are and it turns you into a blushing mess, but it's not because of modesty, is it?” Minho’s voice is much deeper than usual and it’s more attractive than Changbin cares to admit.

“Hyung-” He is cut off before he can ask what the fuck was going on.

“Oh, so _now_ I’m your hyung? Look at you, the high and mighty star player is a mess over being praised once. It turns you on, doesn’t it, Binnie?” Changbin nods and he wants to punch himself for even thinking about submitting to Minho. “This is exactly what I thought would happen. I thought you might be smarter than you let on, but you fell right into my trap. Or did you want this? To fall apart in front of everyone? I haven't even laid a finger on you and you're already so hard. How desperate are you, Binnie?” His tone is condescending, coated with a sweetness he doesn't even pretend is real. Changbin can't decide whether he likes the praise or insults more.

Before he can respond, Minho leans away from him all together, turning his attention back to the textbook in front of them.

“Okay, next question,” Minho says, wearing a sickeningly smug smile.

Changbin trembles.

As soon as he gets home, Changbin calls Woojin to tell him about the Minho situation.

“No fucking way.” Woojin sounds beyond baffled. “Like, _the_ Lee Minho?”

“I know!” He shrugs off his bag and flops down onto his bed.

“Lucky bastard. He’s so cute.” Woojin is not helpful right now.

“We must have very different definitions of lucky. It was so humiliating, hyung.”

“You say that as if you don’t love to be humiliated. I know way too much about your kinks to be fooled. Oh my - You were in the library right? So this whole thing was in front of a bunch of people?”

“Yeah and that just made it even worse. I craved the sweet release of death.”

“But aren’t you an exhibitionist?” He hears Woojin trying not to laugh and reevaluates his choice of best friend.

“Shut up,” Changbin groans, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I regret ever telling you what I’m into.” He reevaluates his life choices too while he's at it.

“Hey, it was a great bonding experience,” Woojin says plainly. He isn't exactly wrong, but he is still an asshole for the time being.

“Oh my God, whatever. Shut up. I hate you.”

“I love you too, Binnie. Anyway, why are you so distraught over a pretty boy talking to you like that?”

“Because I hate Minho. He's fucking annoying and he has a very punchable, very beautiful face,” he bites a bit too quickly.

“We barely interact, but from what I know, he is literally the nicest person ever. What did he ever do to you?” Woojin asks as if Changbin had committed the greatest atrocity known to man by not liking Minho. Changbin rolls his eyes so hard his eye muscles hurt.

Changbin pauses to think. He really didn't have a real concrete reason to hate Minho so much. Technically, Minho never did anything to him, or anyone as far as he knows, but something about him made Changbin uneasy. He couldn't put the feeling into words, so he settled for a half truth.

“Look, I don't buy the whole kindhearted nerd act. He's just obnoxious to me, okay?” It comes out harsher than he intends it to and he cringes at himself.

“Whatever you say, Binnie,” Woojin laughs. It's the laugh he uses when he thinks he knows something that Changbin doesn't.

Changbin hates that even after their phone call, the encounter inhabits every inch of his mind. He doesn't sleep very well.

Changbin and Minho only share one class together, Mythology, and of course it's a Monday through Thursday class. Usually, they wouldn't even spare each other a glance, but today, Minho sets his belongs down beside a very tired Changbin. He has his head down on the table and he turns so his cheek is pressed against it to face Minho.

“You okay?” Minho asks, resting his hand on Changbin's shoulder.

“No,” Changbin groans, words muffled slightly from his position.

“Do you need to talk about anything?”

“You don't have to pretend to care about me all of a sudden just because you tutor me now,” Changbin bites.

“Sorry, sorry. I'm not pretending, but I get it if you need space.” Minho pulls his hand away and holds it up defensively. Changbin feels guilty because the older looks genuinely hurt.

“No, I'm sorry.” Minho thankfully relaxes at that. “I'm just sleep deprived and in a shitty mood. I didn't mean to take it out on you or anything.” He leaves out the part where he was up late thinking about how good Minho made him feel.

“It’s okay. I get that.” He smiles down at him. “But seriously, let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Can you, um, wake me up when class ends?” Changbin feels like an ass still, especially while asking for a favor after snapping at him.

“Sure, Binnie.” Minho ruffles Changbin's hair and the younger groans before closing his eyes to sleep. He should really tell him to stop calling him that.

The rest of the week, they continue the same routine: Minho does his work while Changbin sleeps and then wakes him up when class ends. Begrudgingly, Changbin thinks Minho might not be that bad after all.

The next time they have to meet, Changbin is kind of terrified. He doesn’t know whether or not the whole reward system was a one time ordeal. He isn’t sure if he wants to find out, though he really doesn’t have much of a choice. If administration found out he skipped tutoring after the first week, he would get chewed out at best and kicked off the team at worst.

They’re in the library again, which would be comforting if Minho had any shame. Changbin doesn't exactly know how far he would go while others were around, but he definitely wasn't afraid to whisper filth into his ear last week. Just thinking about it gives Changbin goosebumps.

They go over the next portion of the unit with relative ease. Minho periodically asks Changbin questions to make sure he understands, then coos at him when he gets them right. He speaks to the younger in a tone that is almost childlike and any sane person would find it demeaning, but it makes warmth spread throughout Changbin's chest.

Before he knows it, they're done with the lesson and moving onto review.

“What is the difference between a catabolic and anabolic reaction?” Minho reaches down to play with Changbin's zipper while he flips through the textbook nonchalantly with his other hand.

Changbin is a fool for letting his guard down. He should have known things were running too smoothly for Minho to not pull something to embarrass him.

“Um,” he scrambles to collect his thoughts. “Well, in a catabolic reaction the molecules are broken-” Minho undoes his button and he gulps. “Broken down into smaller parts and - and-”

“Mhm.” He drags Changbin's zipper the full way down and settles his hand on his lower stomach. Minho notices the uneasy look on the younger’s face and freezes. “I can stop if you want me to. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Changbin shakes his head so fast he’s a little dizzy afterward and Minho laughs quietly. “Go on, then”

“Anabolic reactions are, um, basically the opposite. Like they - they turn smaller components into-to a single larger one and use energy.” Changbin feels his hand slide closer to where he wants to be touched and can't breathe properly.

“Good. Can you give me an example of each?”

Changbin nods frantically, watching Minho's hand cup his cock through his boxers.

“Catabolic. Cellular respiration. Anabolic. Protein synthesis.” He can't manage to form full sentences. “Oh, God. Holy fuck,” he whispers so only Minho can hear, as the older starts to palm him.

“You’ve done so well today. I’m proud of you, baby.” The pet name makes Changbin’s insides turn to mush. He squeezes Minho’s thigh - beautiful, thick, and strong, he thinks - to ground himself. “Just answer one more thing for me, okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Changbin whispers.

“What makes a catabolic reaction exergonic?”

“Release,” Minho chooses that moment to speed up his hand, laughing. “Releases energy.”

“Perfect.” Minho smiles far too innocently for the situation.

“Hyung,” Changbin warns, gripping harder with shaky hands. He’s so fucking close already and he has barely started touching him. Shame settles under his skin because if Minho doesn’t stop now, he is seriously going to come in his pants. “Hyung, please, I’m gonna-”

“Come? You’ve earned it, so why don’t you come for me, hm?” Minho practically purrs into his ear and it’s enough to send him over the edge.

He has to bury his face in the crook of Minho’s neck to muffle the groan he lets out as he comes. His orgasm is intense: legs trembling, chest heaving, and body shaking with pleasure. Minho’s movements don’t stop, though; he continues to palm his dick and it’s so much stimulation it almost hurts. Changbin squirms, moving to grab fistfuls of Minho’s hoodie to cling to as he whimpers helplessly.

“Aw, did you think I would let you get away with the way you acted last week? You act like you hate me because you’re needy, jealous, and can’t handle someone else getting the attention for once. Then, when I try to help you, you have the audacity to snap at me? Such a brat. Maybe I’ll fuck that out of you one of these days.” Changbin feels tears forming in his eyes. “Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Changbin whispers, gasping for air. He prays that no one can tell what's going on.

“For what?” Minho speeds his hand up and Changbin feels the tears slip down his cheeks.

“For being bad and acting like - like a brat to hyung.”

“Now, I’ve got you here for everyone to see. Anyone could watch you fall apart if you want them to. Is this enough attention for you, Binnie? This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Say thank you.”

Changbin feels himself getting close and is absolutely mortified by how quickly he’s about to come again.

“Thank - _fuck_ \- thank you, hyung.” He barely recognizes his own voice with how desperate he sounds.

“See, that’s better. There’s my good boy.”

The praise makes Changbin’s hips surge forward on their own accord and he comes again, biting down on the fabric in front of him. It’s so fucking pathetic and he loves it so much.

“You’re cute when you beg.” Minho says once Changbin stops shaking, and uses his free hand to play with Changbin’s hair.

“Shut up,” he rasps out, trying to catch his breath. Minho quirks an eyebrow and rubs his dick again, making Changbin double over from the sensitivity. “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe don’t insult someone while they still have your dick in their hand.”

He's got him there.

Changbin spends the walk to his apartment attempting to convince himself that Minho was wrong about him and why he hated him.

Lunch is the only time during the school day when Changbin doesn't actively want to hurl himself off the nearest bridge. It may be loud and cramped at times, but he finally gets to spend time with Woojin. Changbin would rather die than admit it to the older, but he always looks forward to seeing him. Lunch is nice and relaxing.

Usually.

“Hey,” Minho says, putting down his bag and sitting across from him. Changbin stares at him dumbly, wide eyed and open mouthed. Meanwhile, Woojin is completely unphased and Hyunjin waves at him happily.

“What...are you doing here?” The way he says it comes off a bit douchey and he regrets it immediately.

“Eating lunch with you.” Minho waves back at Hyunjin before pulling a sandwich out of his bag and unwrapping it. “Unless you want me to go?”

“No,” he says, far too quickly and much too loudly. Something about Minho makes him act like a complete fool. “It's fine. You don't have to go.”

He hears Woojin laugh and kicks him under the table, shooting him a quick glare.

Changbin feels a bit awkward at first. He doesn't really know how to interact with Minho outside of biology talk and barely discrete sexual activities. He stopped hating him, but he knows next to nothing about Minho aside from the basics.

“So, you two know each other?” He pokes at a french fry to distract himself from how uncomfortable he feels.

“Mhm, but Hyunjinnie is a lot nicer to me than you are, Binnie.” Minho takes a bite out of his sandwich, pushing all the food to one side of his mouth so his cheek pokes out. Cute.

“ _Binnie_?” Woojin is, yet again, an asshole. Changbin doesn't feel bad about kicking him again.

“We practice together. We stayed later than usual last night, so I'm exhausted,” Hyunjin groans while Minho pouts, propping his chin up on his hand.

“Practice?” Minho isn't on any of the school's sports team, to Changbin’s knowledge, and neither is Hyunjin.

“Oh, we dance together. I thought you knew?” Minho knits his eyebrows and tilts his head.

“How would I possibly know that?”

“I mentioned it the first time I tutored you. I’m pretty sure I said I knew Hyunjin too because I knew you guys were friends and I wanted to make things less awkward.” Minho pouts even harder this time and Changbin thinks he looks like a little kid. It baffles him how Minho manages to be this disgustingly adorable.

“I barely paid attention to anything you said that day. No offense,” he mumbles, shoving two fries into his mouth.

“This is exactly why I said Jinnie is nicer, but it's okay. You _came_ around last time.”

Changbin nearly chokes on his food at the double entendre. Minho holds his sandwich up to his face to hide the devilish smirk he is wearing. 

“Anyway, dance. That's cool. What kind do you do?”

“I take Urban with Hyunjin. I’m really into it these days, but I've done a bit of everything.” He puts down his his food and takes a sip of his water.

“Minho hyung is really good! He's, like, the best in our class.” Hyunjin beams and Changbin is reminded that he is too good for this world. Minho waves him off and shakes his head.

“Cool,” he says, dumbly, too distracted by the way Minho's adam's apple bobs while he drinks. Changbin has the social capacity of a fucking corn chip.

“What’s your thing, Seo Changbin?” Minho asks.

“My thing?” Dumb corn chip again.

“What is your passion? What do you intend to major in?” Minho rests his head in his hands and looks at him expectantly.

“I don’t really do anything besides baseball.” He shrugs.

“So, you’re just going to pretend like you’re not an amazing artist?” Woojin pipes up, even though nobody asked for his input. Changbin glares at him for the four millionth time today.

“Also, you said you were applying to a bunch of art programs like last week,” Hyunjin adds.

“You draw?”

“No. Yes. Kind of? I’m not very good. Going to an arts school is pretty much just a unattainable fantasy at this point, so I didn’t want to even bring it up.” Changbin blushes and looks down at his lunch tray.

“You’re an absolute liar and I won’t hesitate to beat your ass if you don’t stop underselling yourself.” Woojin puts up his fists as if he isn’t a huge softie that is incapable of hurting anyone.

Minho laughs and turns to Changbin.

“I like him; he’s funny and supportive. That’s a nice combination for a friend.” Minho smiles brilliantly. “Draw for me some time and I’ll dance for you, yeah?”

“Whatever. If you two become friends, it’ll seriously be over for me because you’re both equally annoying.” Changbin can’t fight back the smile that tugs at his lips.

He starts to join them for lunch much more often over the next few weeks. They get to know each other a lot more through Woojin's embarrassing stories about Changbin and Hyunjin is happy to bridge any gaps between them. Minho laughs at his suffering, but always shares something equally embarrassing about himself so they're even. It's nice, really.

They eventually exchange numbers - an upgrade from having to email each other - and Changbin, much to his own surprise, is happy to call Minho a friend.

Changbin quickly finds out that Minho constantly flirts. Anything mildly suggestive said in conversation is accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle or a wink, he always makes compliments a bigger deal than necessary, and he has no concept of personal space.

The last part wouldn't be so bad, Changbin and Woojin were both big on cuddling, but Minho was always... _weird_ about it. He would sit himself in Changbin's lap, trace circles onto the younger's chest, and say ridiculous things like _“You like hyung that much?”_ when Changbin would blush. And no, he doesn't; Minho just makes him flustered.

“Are you dating Minho hyung?” Hyunjin pulls him aside after a month of clingy Minho.

“What? No.” That is ridiculous. Minho is just really friendly with him and Changbin doesn’t bother to push him away.

“But you like him, right?” Hyunjin sounds oddly sure of himself for someone who is definitely wrong.

“Again, no. I barely tolerate him, let alone _like_ him.” He's kidding, of course. Minho is actually a really good friend, probably better than Changbin deserves after being an ass to him for no reason.

“Interesting.” Hyunjin has an unreadable expression. “Okay, that's all I wanted to know.” He links their arms together and hums while they walk to the lunchroom.

Changbin is hyper aware of every time Minho touches him for the rest of the day.

They're going to Minho’s apartment for his birthday. It’s their first time hanging out all together off campus and Changbin isn't sure why that make him so nervous.

Woojin is driving them, as usual, to the party. He and Hyunjin are overdramatically singing along to the radio, but Changbin is too busy freaking out to join them. He wonders whether his black hoodie was too casual for the occasion, if it was obvious that his jeans were a couple of inches too long even though he cuffed them, and a million other useless things in the ten minutes it takes them to get to Minho's place.

Hyunjin knocks on the door for them after the older two insist ( _you've been here before, so it'll be less awkward)_ on him doing the honors. Minho opens the it and Changbin's mouth goes dry.

“Hey, you actually came,” Minho says, sounding pleasantly surprised. Changbin wants to say something like, _of course we did,_ but he can't focus on anything other than Minho’s outfit.

It's a simple oversized black button up with a thin striped scarf and a pair of skinny jeans that are bordering on to small. His usual huge glasses are replaced by thin wire rimmed ones, his lips are glossy, and his eyes are made up with eyeliner and eyeshadow. He’s even wearing tiny hoop earrings and Changbin can't think anything other than _wow._

“Stop drooling,” Hyunjin leans down and whispers to him and he jumps.

Minho turns to Changbin and drags him into a tight hug. It’s warm and nice and Minho really should have pulled away by now, but Changbin isn’t complaining that he hasn’t.

“Come in,” Minho walks them in, visibly giddy. “I’m so excited for you guys to meet my dance friends. Ah, let me introduce you to some of them! Okay, this is Yugyeom and Changmin and…”

Changbin misses half of the names. There are a lot more people there than he was anticipating, though he should have expected it from Minho; he is popular, after all. Changbin on the other hand, has never been much of a people person. Sure, he has his friends, but outside the security of their little friend group, he panics.

“And this is Changbin.” Minho bounces on his heels and looks at him expectantly.

“Hey,” Changbin says awkwardly. “Nice to meet you guys.” _Corn chip,_ he thinks. Thankfully, Minho offers to take them to sit in the living room and offers to get them drinks shortly after they greet each other. Changbin feels a lot better not having to talk to the strangers, although they seem nice enough.

“I have no idea what’s in this, but Seungkwan made a shit ton of it and it tastes good, so yeah.” Minho hands them solo cups full of something brownish and plops down next to them on the couch.

“Wait, this shit is amazing. Who is this Seungkwan and where can I find him?” Hyunjin gulps down another swig. He takes off to talk to whoever that is when Minho points him out across the room.

“Designated driver,” Woojin says, putting the drink down on a desk. “Sorry. Do you have any non alcoholic drinks or am I just going to have to suffer and die of dehydration?”

“You’re so dramatic, but yeah. There’s sodas and water in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever you want, hyung.” Then Woojin is gone too.

Changbin is alone with Minho, who looks better tonight than Changbin has ever seen him look, and he is much too sober to deal with that. He gulps down his drink far too quickly; he knows he’ll regret it later.

“Happy birthday.” Changbin smiles awkwardly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “I hope you have a great time tonight.”

“Are you okay?” Minho puts his hand on the younger’s knee and squeezes. “It seems like you’re freaking out. Come with me, yeah?”

Before he knows it, he’s in Minho’s bedroom, sitting on Minho’s bed. Everything smells like Minho, feels like Minho, Minho Minho Minho.

“Thank you,” Changbin mumbles. “You should go enjoy the party. I’m sorry for being so bad at literally everything remotely social.”

Minho shakes his head and sits beside him. He wraps his arms around Changbin and maneuvers them so that they’re spooning.

“I’ll stay with you until you’re ready to go back out. In the meantime, cuddle with me.” Minho sounds like a little kid and it makes Changbin relax a bit more. He sighs contently and snuggles back into Minho.

“Yeah. Okay.”

He isn’t sure how long they lay there, but he decides he wants to join the others again once the drink kicks in and he is pleasantly buzzed.

When they get back to the living room, Woojin and Hyunjin are on the living room floor with six other people playing Paranoia. When a really tall kid, Yugyeom he thinks his name was, sees Minho, he waves them over.

“Play with us or you’re a loser,” he jokes, patting the floor beside him. Changbin hears Hyunjin and Woojin chime in with _Yeah!_ and _You too, Binnie!_ Minho looks at him to make sure he’s comfortable and Changbin gives a little nod. They split up so he can sit with his two friends and Minho can sit where Yugyeom had told him too.

The first few rounds are rather uneventful. The coin keeps landing on tails, so no one gets any answers. It’s still stressful, though to Changbin. Not knowing what question each person was picked for, especially when a girl picked Woojin as her answer, makes him painfully curious.

Yugyeom leans over to whisper a question to Minho and his eyes widen slightly. WIthout hesitating, he picks Changbin. The younger feels himself blush - _why is he blushing? -_ and stares down at the floor. The coin toss is more suspenseful than it probably needs to be, but he seriously _has_ to know what it is.

Tails.

Minho sighs in relief, hand held to his chest.

After few more turns, everyone gets tired of the game and decides to dance instead. They all really enjoy themselves and Changbin even manages to talk to Changmin for a bit at some point, albeit still awkwardly (“ _Aye, our names are almost the same!”_ “Y _eah!” “You have dimples. My roommate has dimples too.” “Does he?” “Yeah.” “Cute.”)._

They sing for Minho, cut the cake, eat way too much of it, and enjoy each other’s company until they’re tired out. Despite the rocky beginning, Changbin wishes it wasn’t over so soon.

“I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for everything.” Changbin rocks on the balls of his feet. “I seriously appreciate that. A lot, and - yeah.”

“Thank you for coming, Binnie. I had a great time. I love you guys so much and I know it hasn’t been all that long since we became friends, but you mean a lot to me.” Minho pulls them all into a group hug and hums to himself. “Okay, now leave and pretend I never said any of that mushy sentimental stuff. Bye! Have a good night!”

They reply with a chorus of _Byes_ and _Love you too_ s before getting into the car. On the drive home and when Changbin is laying in his bed at home, he keeps thinking about what Minho chose him for in the game.

Minho offers to take him to dinner tonight, which Changbin happily agrees to. It’s another step in a new direction, which is a bit scary, but Changbin pushes the thought to the back of his mind. They decide to go to a hole in the wall diner a few blocks from Minho's apartment. There are very few people there besides them and they are seated in a circular booth in the back, which Changbin is grateful for. He never knows what Minho might try to pull and he'd rather not be arrested for indecent exposure.

“Can we talk before we get started?” Minho asks, and Changbin feels his blood run cold.

He should have expected this, really. There isn't much of a reason for the handjobs to continue. Changbin doesn't need any incentive to listen to Minho now that he doesn’t resist his efforts to help him.

“Calm down, it's nothing bad. I just want to talk, like, generally speaking. We don't get to hang out alone as often as I'd like.” Minho winks at him.

“Greasy,” Changbin mutters, shifting in his seat. “But, yeah, I would love that.”

“Do you think you'll keep doing baseball after you get done with all your Gen Ed shit?”

“God, I hope not.” Minho blinks like it takes him off guard. “Don't get me wrong, I like playing. It's just that I would rather do something of my own choice.”

“I get that. My parents wanted me to do the typical sports too, but they weren't really my thing. Dancing, though,” Minho lights up, eyes glimmering. “Is everything for me. I feel like I can finally let go. The pressure of having to meet everyone's expectations is gone and I can just be me. The real me. Is drawing like that for you? Or something else?”

“I'm not as poetic as you, but yeah. When I work on a piece, it's like nothing else matters, you know?” The way Minho is looking at him makes him melt. “Hey, I never apologized for being a dick to you before. I'm sorry for acting like that and judging you before giving you a chance.”

“Ah, it's okay.” Changbin still feels a little guilty. “What did you think I would be like?”

“I don't know. Everything I thought was super vague, like, you were secretly an asshole or something. You never did anything to make me think that way, I just didn't expect you to be so-” _Perfect. Flawless. Charming._ “Genuine.”

“That's valid. Oh, this reminds me of something I’ve been meaning to ask. Usually, when someone needs to be tutored, they struggle with the content, but you don’t, so why are you failing bio?” Minho shifts in his seat this time. “Also, you should get the fried chicken sandwich. It's really good; I get it every time I come here.”

“Well,” Changbin sighs and puts down his menu. “I’m so drained all the time and bio homework is the last thing on my mind when I get home. I just want to rest.” Minho hums with an understanding nod.

A girl around their age, Jihyo according to her name tag, with a contagious smile and hair cut neatly just above her shoulders comes to take their order. She seems to know Minho because she doesn't bother to ask what he wants, walking away after Changbin puts his order in.

“You should work on some of your bio assignments while we wait, then,” Minho suggests. It's not a bad idea, really, but a small part of Changbin was hoping they would get more time to just be together without biology in the way.

“Ugh, fine,” he groans, pulling out his binder from his bag. The waitress brings there drinks out and Changbin is slightly less upset about working. A good frozen strawberry lemonade always puts him in a better mood.

He is still annoyed when he pulls out the worksheet, though.

Changbin is halfway through it when, Minho snakes down under the table. He gets on his knees in front of him, licking his lips as if he is going to devour Changbin. Changbin really thinks he'll pass out. The last few weeks has been filled with only, albeit _really_ good, handjobs.There is no way he’s about to - he wouldn’t -

Minho pushes his thighs apart and opens Changbin's jeans just enough to take his cock out, wasting no time. He swirls his tongue around his length, suckles the head, and looks up at him through his long eyelashes. Changbin knows he won't last very long at this rate.

Of course Minho would do something like this.

His eyes flutter shut until he remembers where they are and scans the room in a panic. There is a group of girls sitting a few tables down, but none of them give any indication that they have noticed anything. Their waitress, who seems to be the only one working right now, is too busy scrolling through her phone to pay them any attention.

Changbin threads a hand through his hair and tugs at Minho's locks lightly. The older sighs through his nose before pulling off of his cock completely.

"I'm not going to let you come until you finish your homework, Binnie," Minho whispers. Without warning, he takes all of him into his mouth and Changbin has to bite down on two of his knuckles to keep quiet. Minho doesn't move, only raises his eyebrows expectantly.

He gets the message - be good and do your work or you'll get nothing more than this - and picks up his pencil with shaky hands.

It's hard to remember the steps of mitosis when Minho is swallowing around his cock. The words run together and his brain feels foggy with pleasure. It takes all of his will power to focus on his work. Prophase. Metaphase. Anaphase. Telophase.

Minho chooses this moment to start bobbing his head, but it’s agonizingly slow. Changbin's toes curl and he answers the final short response question faster than he thought he was capable of.

“I'm done. I finished it, hyung. _Please_.”

He pulls off of Changbin's dick, letting only his lips stay pressed against the crown.

“C'mon, then. I'll let you fuck my mouth.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Changbin lets out a small whimper as he flattens both palms on the faux leather of the booth and thrusts up shallowly. The wet heat is intoxicating, sending waves of pleasure throughout his whole body and he needs _more more more._ His hips start to snap up with more fervor, movements less hesitant as he gets lost in the feeling.

Minho claws at his thighs and huffs out heavy breaths through his nose. Changbin slides his eyes down, in fear of hurting Minho, only to find the older's eyes shut tight and eyebrows pinched together. It is the first time Changbin has seen him affected by anything they've done. Minho with his face screwed up in pleasure from sucking him off is definitely the hottest thing he has ever seen.

“Close,” Changbin whispers, grabbing a fistful of Minho's hair and tugging lightly. Minho refuses, clinging to Changbin's thighs and hollowing his cheeks. “Hyung, I can't. Please, please please.”

He comes down Minho's throat with a soft whine, pressing his forehead onto the table. He prays that no one hears him. Minho tucks him back into his jeans and climbs back up to sit, this time beside Changbin instead of across from him. He fixes his hair as best as he can and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

He sees that Minho is very hard and Changbin is very willing to help him with that.

“You're…” He is suddenly really embarrassed. Changbin flicks eyes down to Minho's crotch and then back up in hopes that he gets the message.

“Yeah,” Minho says nonchalantly. “Felt good to have you in my mouth.”

“Can I make you feel good some more?” Changbin doesn't exactly know what he wants to do or where the sudden surge of courage came from. He just really wants to get Minho off. The older shrugs.

“You don’t have to, Binnie.” Minho’s tongue peeks out to run over his lips quickly.

“You never get off, though.” Another shrug.

“It’s fine.”

“You deserve it, though.” Changbin feels so desperate, but he hasn’t wanted anything this badly in a long time.

“Only if you want to.” And God, does Changbin want it. He shifts closer to Minho and freezes; this is entirely new territory for them and he didn’t exactly have time to think the whole thing through.

“I don't know what you like or what you want. I don’t have much experience,” he admits. He feels his ears get hot.

“It’s okay. Just.” He unzips his jeans and pushes them down a few inches. Minho guides Changbin’s hand over his bulge and rests his fingers over Changbin's to guide him He grinds Changbin's palm against himself and shudders. “Yeah. Just like that.”

Minho's hips piston up to meet the movement and Changbin is half hard again. Minho is deliciously warm, thick, and pulsing under his hand. The fact that Changbin made him like this is emboldening. Changbin cups his hand over his length as best he can with Minho's boxers still on. His breath hitches and he let's Changbin completely take over.

With less restriction, he mimics the motions he uses on himself that he knows feel good. Relief washes over him when Minho sucks in a sharp breath. Changbin has never wanted to get someone off as badly as he wants to get the older off right now in the middle of a fucking restaurant. It’s ridiculous and risky, but he can’t be bothered with that because Minho started panting and it’s hotter than it should be.

Changbin experimentally thumbs at the underside of his cock and is pleased when Minho’s breath hitches.

“Look at me,” Minho commands after a few minutes of Changbin touching him. He grabs him by the chin and maneuvers his head to make Changbin look him in the eye. “Watch me come for you.”

“Please.” He doesn't know what he is begging for, but he reaches down to palm himself too and feels even more desperate. “ _Please.”_

“I'm close, baby. So close. So good for me.” Changbin’s movements become frantic, wanting nothing more than to please him.

When Minho comes, it's breathtaking. He bites his lip, shuts his eyes, and gasps in deep breaths through his nose. His whole body rolls like a wave in a beautiful display of musculature.

Changbin's second orgasm hits shortly after and he squeaks out a noise that's a bit too loud. Thankfully, either no one notices or no one cares enough to look their way to find out what it is.

They make themselves presentable just in time for the waitress to bring them their food. The sandwich is, as Minho promised, delicious.

Today, they decide to meet at Changbin’s place, courtesy of a piping issue at the school. They cancelled all club meetings and closed half the campus so they could fix it, library included.

This is an entirely new type of terrifying for him. His roommate, Chan, is still at class, so it will only be the two of them in the house; Minho isn’t afraid to turn him into a shuddering mess in public, so Changbin can only imagine what will happen when they are alone.

“We don’t have to study if you don’t want to, you know. You’re more than ready for your test.” Minho says, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“Oh, um, okay. Is there anything you want to do?” Changbin is half expecting him to say _you_ or something equally as greasy.

“We could just hang out. Like, watch a movie or something.”

This is not the direction Changbin was anticipating this to go; it is somehow much worse. His stomach flutters in a way that it hasn’t in a long time: the way it does when he has a crush. Changbin starts to panic because he can’t _like_ Minho; that’s ridiculous and stupid. Minho is annoying and too smart for his own good. Minho laughs at him when he does something dumb and his eyes glimmer brilliantly and his smile makes Changbin feel like he’s flying and he’s really funny and he -

“Changbin?” Minho waves his hand in front of his face and the younger flinches at how much closer they are now.

“Sorry. Yeah, that’s cool.”

They scroll through Netflix for a while before ultimately deciding against a movie.

“Hey, you should draw for me instead,” Minho suggests excitedly. Changbin doesn’t have the energy to argue against it, so he relents.

“What do you want me to draw?” He sighs and flips to an empty page of his notebook.

“A cat! They’re my favorite.” Minho beams.

Changbin laughs at how childlike the older sounds. He thinks for a minute and quickly sketches Jiji from Kiki’s Delivery Service sleeping on a windowsill like the weeb he is. He is adorable and Changbin regrets nothing. When he presents the drawing to Minho, the older coos happily.

“This is so cute! Aw, I didn’t know you liked anime, but Woojin was right; you are good, Binnie.”

“Thanks,” he says meekly, blushing at the compliment. Minho pinches his cheek before hopping to his feet and scrolling through his phone. He plays some American song that Changbin doesn't recognize nor understand, but he can tell that it's filthy. “What are you doing?”

“I said I would dance for you if you drew me something,” he says, taking off his glasses and putting his phone on the desk. “So here I am: dancing.”

Minho has always been attractive, but this is the first time Changbin has seen him without his glasses on and it is breathtaking. He has the hot yet cute nerd look going for him, but without them, he is a lot less cute and a lot sexier.

He puts his hands on Changbin's thighs and leans so his upper body is pressed against his chest. He drags himself down Changbin's body in a slow, deliberate roll until he's on his knees. Minho lays back, running his hands all over himself with parted lips and closed eyes. In one fluid motion, he brings his knees over his head until he's completely flipped over.

When Minho crawls back over to him, eyes dark and hungry like a lion stalking its prey, Changbin has to cling to his comforter. The older moves to sit in his lap and laughs.

“You,” he breathes, straddling him and wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck. “Are so pretty.”

Minho lets his head roll back, neck on display while he rolls his body just centimeters above Changbin's. It's the closest he's gotten to touching the older the way he wants to and it makes him feel as if he has been set ablaze. Minho laughs again, probably noticing how hard he is, and pushes Changbin's chest so he flops down against the bed.

He doesn't stop rolling his body, closing his eyes and panting for extra measure. Changbin can't help but think this is what it would look like if Minho were to ride him: hands on his chest, head hanging between his shoulders, hips moving sinfully, and lips parted.

He comes untouched, back slightly arching off his bed.

“Did you just…” Minho is wide eyed as he stares down at him. Changbin hides his face in the crook of his arm.

“I'm sorry.” He wants nothing more than to self destruct in this moment.

“Fuck, no. Don't be.” He pulls his arm out of the way. “It's cute how sensitive you are. I just didn’t get to show you much and I definitely didn't think you could come like that.”

“You are unnecessarily hot and what you just did was... _wow_. And then I thought about you-” Changbin’s post orgasm haze starts to wear off and he stops himself.

“Thought about what? What about me got you off so fast?” Minho bends down so they are only a few inches from each other’s faces. Changbin just really wants to be good.

“Thought about hyung riding me and I…” He trails off, face burning.

“Cute.” With that, Minho rolls off him and lays by his side. “Cuddle with me again. Clingy Binnie is adorable and I haven’t gotten proper affection since my birthday.”

“Fine,” he says, feigning annoyance.

Yeah, he definitely likes Minho.

“Hey, Binnie.” Minho sounds way too energized for someone up this late.

“Oh my God, why are you calling me at midnight, you heathen?” Changbin is sort of glad Chan stays up and out until ungodly hours of the night for once. Otherwise, his ringtone on full blast would have woken him up, even from across the house.

“Because it’s important,” MInho whines, audibly pouting.

“Oh shit, what’s up, hyung?”

“Interesting. You barely call me hyung unless I’m getting you off.”

Changbin sputters. They haven’t ever talked about what they get up to or where exactly they stand. Their friends with benefits-esque ordeal is kept pretty secret from even themselves.

“Oh my fucking God. Please shut up forever,” Changbin groans, prompting Minho to laugh.

“Anyway, I have a dance thing coming up - it’s two fridays after finals - and I wanted to know if you wanted to go. I invited Woojin too and obviously Jinnie will be performing too, so you won’t be alone or anything. Plus, I have a little solo.” Minho sounds adorable.

“I’d love to,” Changbin says, careful not to seem overly excited. He feels giddy, smiling to himself and rolling over to his side to let his phone rest on his cheek.

“That's nice, but I don't even like you that much. I only invited you so I wouldn’t feel guilty about only inviting Woojin.”

“I cannot stand you sometimes, hyung.” It’s Changbin’s turn to laugh and the teasing makes his heart swell with fondness.

“You love me. Anyway, you should get some rest.”

“I wish. I’ve been having a hard time falling asleep lately. My brain refuses to shut off with all the stress I have,” He sighs, rolling onto his back again and staring up at the ceiling.

There’s silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds.

“Do you want me to help you relax?” Changbin isn’t sure if he is imagining the slight shift of Minho’s tone, but he draws in a quick breath regardless. “Oh? Someone’s eager.”

So he _hadn’t_ imagined it.

“Hyung,” Changbin draws out the honorific, knowing how much it affects the older even if he won’t admit it.

“Yeah? What’s wrong, baby?”

Minho has called him his baby countless times, but this time, it did much more than turn him on. This was definitely not tutoring. This was definitely not a reward. There was definitely no real reason for Minho to be talking to him like this other than him wanting Changbin in some capacity and that made the younger feel oddly fuzzy inside.

“Please help me.”

“I’ve got you, Binnie. Do you have lube near you?”

“Yeah,” Changbin chokes out, already half hard. He reaches into his nightstand and retrieves it. “Got it.”

“Good. Now, I want you to fuck yourself. Do you think you could do that for me?” Minho’s voice is dipped in honey and everything sweet in the world. Changbin gives an approving hum. “Good boy. Get your fingers nice and slick for me and tease yourself. Do it nice and slow like I would.”

Changbin puts his phone on speaker and places it off to the side. After coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lube, he reaches behind himself to rub lazy circles around his rim.

“Hyung,” he whines, waiting for permission before doing anything else.

“That’s right; let me hear you, baby. Now start to open yourself up for me.” Minho’s voice sounds slightly farther away now and Changbin thinks he must be on speaker too. He lets his middle finger slip past the ring of muscles and gasps. It has been too long since he properly fingered himself and the sensations are even better than he remembers.

“Feels so good. So fucking good,” he breathes, as he adds another finger. “I need more. Please, please.”

“Yeah? Want hyung to fill you up?” Minho sounds a bit breathless, likely from whatever he is doing to get off.

“Fuck, yes. I need you so badly.” Changbin all but yells once his third finger is in. “Hyung, I need you.

“One of these days,” Minho pants out. “I’m going to finally get to fuck you.”

“Shit.” Changbin imagines what it might be like for Minho to fuck him. Just picturing Minho naked is enough to give him goosebumps. The image of him pounding into him, whispering praises into his ear while Changbin begs for more is almost too much. “Wanna hear you too. Wanna make you feel good.”

“Baby,” Minho moans. His voice is velvety and Changbin has to stop himself from coming on the spot. “Fuck, you always make me feel so good, always turn me on. My baby is so fucking beautiful, so good for me.”

Minho’s words are possessive and bordering on romantic. Changbin reminds himself that this is just dirty talk; Minho is just trying to get him off, nothing more, nothing less. For a moment, though, he lets himself imagine that they’re more than just this.

“Just for you,” he breathes, wrapping a hand around his cock and speeding up his movements. “Hyung, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead, baby. I’m close too.”

They both come with the other’s name on their tongue. Without the need to be quiet, Minho coming is even hotter. His moans are absolutely sinful and Changbin wishes he could hear more of them.

“Wow,” Changbin thinks aloud. He hears Minho laugh.

“Feel better?”

“I am great. Thank you, hyung.” He lets out a satisfied sigh and reaches over to grab tissues and wipe himself down.

“Anytime,” Minho audibly smiles. “Now go to sleep, Binnie. I want you to actually get some rest.”

“Mm, okay. I love you.”

The last bit leaves his lips out of habit and Changbin doesn’t realize it until it’s too late.

Another laugh.

“I love you too. Goodnight, Changbin.”

“Night.”

Changbin locks his phone and sighs. After he has fully cleaned himself and tucks himself into bed, he decides this is getting out of hand.

“I have a crush on Minho.”

Woojin and Hyunjin laugh in Changbin's face and he thinks he seriously needs new friends.

He had called an emergency meeting at the little cafe across the street with the pair as soon as he got home from class.

“Sorry, no, it's just that I could have told you that ages ago.” Woojin smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What does that even mean? I _just_ started liking him.” Changbin feels his face flush and hopes to every known deity that he hasn't been so transparent about his feelings.

“Remind me of this moment if you ever claim to _not_ be a dumbass,” Woojin laughs.

“Was it really that obvious?” Changbin pouts and plays with the handle of his coffee mug.

“I mean, we knew ages ago, but we've also known you for so long that we notice little things and know what they mean.” Hyunjin places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Changbin exhales.

“I haven't had a crush since high school. I don't know how to act in front of him; it's been so long.”

“Hey,” Hyunjin pulls him closer. “If it makes you feel any better, you didn’t know to act in front of your crushes back then either.”

Changbin lets his head fall between his shoulder and groans.

“Seriously, guys. I really really like him and I don’t want us to just be like weird tutoring fuck buddies forever.” Changbin snuggles into Hyunjin’s chest and pouts.

“Oh my God. You guys are fucking?” Hyunjin turns red and his eyes go wide.

“Oh, shit. I never told you, did I? Well, we’re not _fucking_ fucking, but we do,” he pauses and gestures vaguely. “Other things. Anyway, that isn’t the point. I want to date him and be super gay and hold hands and cuddle and shit.”

“Sounds gay, I’m in.” Woojin takes a sip of his coffee. “Just tell him how you feel. With the way you guys interact, you’re basically a couple already. Just without the kissing in front of others thing, but all other bases are covered.”

“We’ve actually never kissed,” Changbin admits.

“So you let him suck your dick in the middle of a diner, but you’ve never kissed him?” Woojin quirks an eyebrow. Changbin doesn’t need his judgment right now.

“You did _what?_ ” Hyunjin is basically a tomato at this point and Changbin wishes Woojin would never speak again. He groans and rests his head on the table a bit too forcefully.

Finals are only three days away, which means this will be their last meeting if Changbin scores well enough.

They’re at Changbin’s house again and there is something burning a hole through his mind. The question is heavy on his tongue and it tumbles out of his mouth before he can fully think it through.

“Since this might be the last time we meet, can I… pick my reward this time?” This is a stupid idea and he regrets asking immediately.

“Hm, that depends on what it is.” Changbin stares at Minho's lips as he talks and swallows. The latter hadn't even bothered to look up at him, only continuing to rummage through his bag.

“Could you, um,” Changbin says, but stops himself to consider whether or not he should even ask. There is something more personal about this in comparison to their usual routine. He is afraid he might be crossing a line of intimacy that Minho isn't interested in, but he has to know. Better to establish boundaries now that they weren’t going to be forced to interact, he reasons. “Kiss me?”

Minho stops digging around in his backpack and the room is eerily silent. The older turns toward him slowly and Changbin shrinks into himself. When their eyes meet, though, Minho is staring back at him fondly and smiling.

“Why are you so nervous? God, you're cute.” Minho laughs and Changbin feels his heart melt at the way his eyes shrink into tiny crescents. “But yes, I will kiss you.”

Changbin feels impossibly softer. He can't tell if the pink dusting Minho's cheeks is really there or if it is the product of very wishful thinking.

“What do I have to do today?” He doesn’t want to seem too eager, though he really really is.

“Well,” Minho sits beside him. “Cramming is useless this close to a test, so I don’t want you to stress yourself out by studying tonight.”

“But how am I supposed to be good and get my reward?” He hates how disappointed and needy he sounds.

“Oh, Binnie,” Minho places his hand on his cheek tenderly. “You’re always good. You deserve this.”

Minho swoops down and presses their lips together. It’s even better than Changbin could have ever imagined. Minho’s lips are impossibly soft and they slot against his own perfectly. The kiss is so gentle, so careful, unlike every other time he touched Changbin and his heart clenches. It’s over much too quickly.

“I like you so much, hyung.” Changbin’s brain is too fogged up with fondness for Minho for him to realize what he is saying. “So much.”

Minho blinks down at him, wide eyed. He sighs, slipping his glasses off of his face and setting them down on Changbin’s bedside table.

“I thought you just wanted to mess around,” he says, voice soft. “I thought you just wanted me to get you off, so I never…” Minho sighs and pulls Changbin forward by his shirt. “I like you too, Seo Changbin.”

It’s Changbin that closes the distance between them this time. His eyes are wet and he isn’t sure why, but he pays it no mind because he’s finally kissing Minho. He likes Minho. Minho likes him. _Minho likes him._

“Hey.” The elder pulls away again and Changbin is inclined to pout. “I really fucking like you. I volunteered to tutor you because I thought you were super cute and then you were a dick, so I was discouraged, but then you let me play with you and then you were actually really nice to be around. That’s when I thought, ‘Oh shit, I like him.’” Minho rambles, pausing to collect himself. “What I’m trying to say is, I need to know if this is just about sex. If it is, I can’t do this. I’m too emotionally attached to do that to myself.”

It’s Changbin’s turn to laugh because he has never seen Minho so flustered before. The whole situation is absurd.

“You have no idea how much I like you, hyung.” Changbin smiles up at him. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“No,” Minho says.

“What?” Changbin is thoroughly confused.

“Not unless you get a B or higher on your final.” Minho pinches his cheek and laughs at his pain.

“What the hell? Ugh, you are the worst.” Changbin fake punches him a few times. “But I _will_ be getting an A, thank you very much.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Changbin scores a 91% on his biology final and Minho doesn’t believe him. He has to head over to his apartment and pull up his grades in front of the elder before he does, but he kisses his entire face to make up for it.

“I’m so proud of you.” Minho is absolutely glowing and buzzing with excitement.

“Thanks. I couldn’t have scored that high without you.” Changbin blushes and takes a deep breath before continuing. “Does this mean you’ll date me now?”

“Of course, but honestly, I was gonna date you regardless. I just wanted you to have extra motivation to do well.”

“You scammed me.” Changbin gapes, clutching his chest dramatically. “My own boyfriend scammed me. The horror. The horror!"

“Why do I like you so much when you’re an absolute mess?” Minho shakes his head, staring at him fondly as he writhes around the couch.

“This is kind of gay,” Minho says.

“I’m literally your boyfriend, but me bringing you flowers is where you draw the gay line?” Changbin laughs.

“Maybe, and what of it?” He takes the bouquet anyway and beams.

“Go, I don’t want you to be late,” Changbin pushes him lightly by the shoulders. Minho swoops in for a kiss before walking toward the backstage entrance. “Good luck, hyung!”

Once the performance starts, Changbin feels nothing but warmth in his chest. The curtain draws up and he sees Minho standing center stage proudly. A bass heavy beat shakes the auditorium as he dances, body moving smoothly. His movements are precise yet elegant and Changbin wishes he could have seen this sooner. Minho truly is an amazing dancer.

After his solo performance, he bows and is given a standing ovation. Changbin screams over the rest of the audience and Minho scans the crowd to find him.

When they lock eyes, Changbin feels like he can fly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this monstrosity! love you all and, once again, comments are reaaalllyyy appreciated!
> 
> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
